Foster Fazbears
by Anti-Twilight Forever
Summary: *Gift Fic for Tracker78* Sent far from her family in both location and time, Elizabeth 'Tracker' Fangsworth is in need of help. Thankfully, a few animatronics manage to give her the refuge... and eventually, the new family she needed. Rated T for language and violence.


**Here's a fic written for my big sis, Tracker78. It was supposed to be a birthday present but my muse kept running away from me and it ended up late _**

 **It serves as her backstory and takes place before the events of Wherever Girl's** _ **Body Switch, Family Traits,**_ **and the** _ **Missing in Fiction**_ **trilogy. So… please try not to get confused if you haven't read/don't remember those stories.**

 **Big sis, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Scott Cawthon owns FNAF. Tracker78/Elizabeth owns herself as well as Teresa, and I own my own OC, Alf Wolfe.**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Elizabeth Fangsworth ran through the woods as fast as she could. Her arm was bleeding badly, her head was spinning, and her ankle was sprained.

Her foster parents had recently thrown her down the stairs. The impact on her head caused her mental damage- mainly getting her identities mixed up. She tried to turn into her werewolf half, Tracker, but Tracker was now mixed up with her human persona, making transformation impossible.

That meant no quick speed, no quick healing… no quick escape.

" _Get back here you stupid brat! We ain't finished with ya yet!"_ Her foster mother shouted.

Liz whimpered. She only had one more trick… and she prayed to God it still worked.

Concentrating hard, she turned invisible. It was a power she discovered she had when she was seven, but she could only remain hidden for so long before her energy ran out.

Her foster parents ran forth… but saw nothing. "Dammit, I thought I heard her come this way!" the foster father sneered.

"Ah forget it. The little snot won't be coming back- she'll die out here sooner or later." The foster mother sneered. "C'mon. We'll just tell the cops the brat went missing."

She remained crouched low, sweat dripping down her head… her pounding head… she couldn't concentrate any longer…!

She reappeared, just as they were walking past. "You!" The foster father growled.

She screamed, turning and diving through the brush. The parents grabbed at her, tearing her shirt and pulling her hair but she managed to run onto a highway.

A truck was parked at a stop sign; running quick she jumped onto the back of it, hanging on as it rode off. She looked back, seeing her foster parents running out, shouting curses at her.

…

She didn't know how much time had passed. She clung onto the back of the truck; unfortunately for her it was a cover-bed, so she had to stay balanced on the bumper during her ride. She closed her eyes, thinking about her real family- her mother and father hugging her tight, her big brothers and sister playing games with her, the friends who she considered aunts and uncles who always visited…

Then she was kidnapped.

Before she knew it, she was in the foster home, being handed over to two rotten white-trash slave drivers…

*Ka-chunk!*

The truck hit a rough speed-bump and she lost her grip, letting out a yelp as she fell into the ravine. She sat up looking around.

She only saw a sign: _Welcome to Hurricane! Population:_ _1000_ _._ _750._ _483_ _People still live here!_

Hurricane… Strange, she never heard of a town named after a storm.

Wrapping her arms around herself, the 8-year-old girl walked down the road. She looked up at the sky- judging from the moon's position it was possibly 2 or 3 AM, and the town was located north of the woods she had just escaped from judging by the star's positions. Her father had taught her a thing or two about astrology, claiming he was an expert at navigating by the stars (though her mother was still wise enough to use a GPS just in case).

The town of Hurricane was small. All the shops were closed save for a homely bar, the traffic light was blinking orange on and off, and the streets were practically deserted. It felt eerie…

"Well hello little girl… kind of past your bedtime, ain't it?"

Liz gasped, turning and looking up. Standing there was a man wearing a purple cap with a pizza logo on it, a matching purple shirt, and black pants. His nametag read 'Vincent'. "W-Who are you…?" she asked, startled by his sudden appearance.

"My name is Vincent…but everyone in town calls me 'Purple Guy'- it's cuz I'm always wearing this uniform. I'm a security guard at Fredbear's Pizzeria, just got off my shift when I saw you walking around. …What are you doing out on the streets so late?"

Liz rubbed her arm. "I need to get to the police. Where's the police station?"

"Oh, you're in luck! Officer Dunn should be working- I just saw him walking down this way. C'mon I'll take you to him,"

Liz hesitantly followed the man. Something about him just seemed… off. Maybe it was her dormant werewolf instincts, but she had a sense of treacherous intention when it came to this guy. The uniform he was wearing seemed wrinkled, as if it hadn't been washed in weeks, and he had a pale complexion as if he never saw daylight. He had graying hair, five o'clock shadow, and had this wild look in his eye…

Finally they reached the alley. "I think I should go…" Liz said, backing away.

The man in purple put his hand on her back, pushing her forth. "Now, now, don't be afraid… Officer Dunn is right over there." He pointed over to someone leaned against the wall.

Liz walked over to the officer; his head was tilted down and his cap covered his eyes, his arms crossed as if he were napping on the job. "O-Officer…? Can you help me? I lost my parents…" she said, tugging on his pantleg.

*Thud!*

The cop fell over, his hat falling off and showing blood on his head. His back was covered in stab wounds. Liz screamed in horror, turning to run-

Seeing Purple Man running at her with a knife! "Ah ah ah! That's no way to treat an officer of the law!" he said, a maniacal grin on his face as he lunged.

Liz dodged, running around him but he caught her by her hair. She screamed, trying desperately to turn invisible, turn into a werewolf- anything that could save her! But her terror ruined her focus, as the man pinned her down, laughing with glee as he brought the knife down on her arms, leg, and stomach. He then held it above her face, bringing it down-

The knife was dropped as Purple Man let out a gasping breath… someone had jumped on his back and caught him in a choke-hold. It was a 13-year-old boy with black hair- his eyes violet as he pulled the man off the child. The fiend grabbed his knife and stabbed the boy… but there was barely a reaction. "Nice knife. Wanna see mine?!" the boy growled, taking out a switchblade and stabbing the man in the throat, and down he went. "When you get to hell, tell Afton I said 'Fuck You'."

Liz whimpered, watching as the boy raced towards her; she felt herself being picked up when everything began to grow black, the last thing she saw was a portal…

~5~

" _W-What do you think, Marion? Can you save her?"_

" _I dunno, Anti. She looks pretty bad… When did you find her?"_

" _Just now. …that bastard, Purple Man, led her into an alley… He killed Officer Dunn too."_

" _Meh, go figure- that cop wasn't always the brightest bulb in the box."_

" _Springtrap, hush!"_

" _I think we can save her… but we need some spare parts."_

" _Why didn't you take her to a hospital instead?"_

" _Trust me… She was meant to be found by you guys."_

" _*sigh* If you say so, Mr. Psychic. Bonnie, get the tools; Chica, we're going to need something to numb the pain; Anti, make a run to the blood bank- I believe she's O+ from what my scanners say; Foxy, you go tell Freddy and Teresa. Mangle, find us some spare parts,"_

" _What can I do?"_

" _Mop up the blood, Springs. …It'll make up for yours and Anti's little 'dispute' from last week!"_

" _Oh c'mon! The kid wouldn't get off the carousel!"_

" _It's not my fault- that pink unicorn was begging me to ride it!"_

" _MOVE IT!"_

" _Gah! Sir yes sir!"_

" _I'M A GIRL!"_

" _Sorry, but considering you're a robot, it makes it hard to tell- OW! Okay! I'm going, I'm going!"_

~5~

Liz opened her eyes, finding herself in a bedroom. She hyperventilated, looking around. "W-Where am I…?!" she stammered.

The door opened, and in walked the boy she saw before- only this time his eyes were black-and-blue. "Yeah, tell Gold I'll pick up the shift Saturday-!" he was calling over his shoulder, when he paused. In his arms, she noticed, were a variety of plushies. "Oh, you're awake! Great!"

"Who…are you?" Liz asked, nervous judging by the last time she asked that question.

"My name is Ezekiel Joshua Zechariah- but everyone calls me Anti-Twilight Forever. …Or just Anti. You can call me ATF." He then put the plushies on her bed. "Here! Happy birthday!"

"Birthday…?" She looked at a calendar on the wall- September 9th. "H-How did you know today was my birthday?"

"I can see the future. You're going to be my big sis in a few years! If you want to, I mean."

"The future…?" She picked up one of the plushies- a little fox dressed as a pirate. "So… can you tell if I'll ever see my parents again or not…?"

"Oh yeah! But… not for a few years. See, you're not in your original timeline,"

"Huh?"

He pointed at the calendar. "This is the year 1987. Your parents haven't even met yet,"

"H-H-How did I get here?!"

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure an evil wizard had something to do with it. I know he had me get sent back to 1935 by Weeping Angels," he grinned. "Joke's on him though! I'm immortal AND ageless!"

Liz blinked, confused. "Um…?"

ATF paused. "Sorry if I confused you… Point is, you'll see your parents again- but you can't tell them you're their daughter, otherwise it'll screw up the timeline… or cause giant winged alien beasts to attack like in _Doctor Who_. Or just confuse them."

"So I'll see my family again… but… they won't know I'm their daughter?" she began to tear up.

ATF held her hand, patting it. "Oh they will, Track. In time they will- but you can't say anything, okay? Don't want to end up spoiling the surprise for them, right?"

"Okay… but… if I can't go back to my family… w-who am I going to stay with?" she began to cry.

ATF put an arm around her. "Don't worry, Tracker. You're going to be staying here with the Fredbear animatronics!"

"T-The what…?"

"I'll introduce them to you. …How are you feeling? Can you walk? (…hmm, note to self: ask about health BEFORE unloading spoilers…)"

Liz looked at herself. She had a few stitches on her arms, but she didn't feel any pain… but she still felt odd. "I feel… different. W-What happened to me?"

"Well, you were in pretty bad shape… I was actually worried I didn't get you here in time! Marion- she's kind of the 'doctor' around here- had to fix your arms and legs and stuff to keep you going. You're kind of… well, you're part animatronic,"

"A-Animatronic…?!"

"Well, I'd say more of an android. Or is the right term cyborg…? Lets go with cyborg, it's cooler." He stood up, taking her hand. "C'mon! I'll introduce you to everyone!"

…

The house they were in was connected to a Pizzeria. To Liz's surprise, all the workers were humans… with animal features! There was a red-haired man with an eyepatch, fox-ears, a hook-hand, and a fluffy fox tail talking to a white-haired woman with similar white features and rosy cheeks; there was a blue-haired man with bunny ears and a tail talking to a blonde woman with feathers running down her arms and having a beak; and a cat-woman with light brown hair talking on the phone.

Across the room stood two identical men, one with dirty blonde hair and the other brunette, both of them having teddy-bear ears. They were speaking to another bunny-man, only he also had dirty blonde hair, and one of his ears was torn as if he got out of a fight.

The only one who didn't look like an animal was a woman sitting at the desk reading a magazine… at least, she looked like a woman. She had long white hair and looked like she was wearing a mask with blue lines going down her cheeks, her eyes black save for two white orbs, and she wore a long black dress with striped sleeves. She looked over. "Anti! What is she doing up?" she gasped.

"Everyone, this is Liz. She wanted to meet you," ATF said.

The cat woman was the first to walk over. "Hi there, sweetie. How are you feeling?" she asked, resting a cat paw on the child's forehead.

"Um… kind of confused…" Liz replied.

"Anti, we told you not to bring her down yet!" The puppet-like woman scolded. "It's too much shock for her condition…!"

"I'm alright, really!" Liz spoke up quick, so ATF wouldn't get in trouble. "I did want to meet you all… I wanted to say thank you for saving me."

"Would you like anything to eat?" The feathery woman asked. "ATF said it's your birthday today. Would you like some cake?"

"Chica, it's 7:30 in the morning!" The white-haired fox woman pointed out.

Chica crossed her arms. "When it comes to birthdays, you can have cake anytime you want."

"Must be your birthday every day with all the cake you eat," The blonde bunny-man scoffed.

"Shut up, Springtrap!"

"Perhaps there be a BETTER way to introduce ourselves to th' lass, without the exchange of insults?!" Foxy scolded.

"Aw, but that way is fun!" ATF whined.

"Can it boy, or ye'd be sleeping in a springlock suit again!"

A throat was cleared as the brown-furred bear-man stepped up. "Allow me to introduce everyone." He said, then gestured to himself. "My name is Freddy Fazbear- over there is my brother, Fredbear but we call him 'Gold',"

"Hi there," The dirty-blonde bear-man said with a wave.

"This is Foxy, and his girlfriend Mangle,"

"Nice to meet you," The fox-woman said; Foxy put his good hand on her shoulder, while waving with his hook.

"This is Bonnie, and you already met his girlfriend Chica,"

"Yo," Bonnie, the blue bunny-man, said with a short wave.

"That's his cousin Springtrap, and you've already met Anti," Freddy put his arm around the cat-woman. "This is my lovely wife, Teresa,"

"Freddy…~" Teresa giggled with a blush.

"And right here is Marion. She's the one who fixed you up,"

"I'm glad the surgery was a complete success," Marion said. "However, should you feel anything strange come see me. It's my first time transitioning a human to a hybrid,"

"Hey, you did better than the guys at the Sister Location," ATF said, crossing his arms.

"Let it go, Anti…" Bonnie sighed.

"No, I'm not letting it go! Ennard wore my skin for the whole weekend! You know how hard it was to track him down as just a skeleton?! It's not exactly easy to ask someone for directions when they're freaking out about a walking stack of bones! And that scoop-machine was a pain! No anesthesia at all!"

Liz looked around at everyone. In a way, they weren't all bad. Actually, they kind of reminded her of her family back home… back in her real time.

"I have a question, though." She spoke up. "How long am I supposed to stay here?"

"I recommend a month, just so we can see how you adjust. Otherwise, you're welcome to stay as long as you want!" Teresa said.

"Can she sleep in my room? I can order us bunk beds, and we can have sleepovers and watch scary movies, and play videogames- I'm going to introduce you to the Persona series! …once they're created… Gaaahhh, I miss my Social Links!"

"Does ANYONE understand a word he's saying?" Foxy whispered to the others.

"*groan* I'll take him on a walk," Springtrap groaned… then put a collar and leash on ATF, walking him out the door like a dog. "But no chasing after cars again!"

"That was only one ti- Hey the ice-cream truck!" ATF shot off, pulling Springtrap in-tow!

"ANTIIIIIIIIII…!"

Liz shifted, looking around. "So, um, w-what should I do now?" she asked.

"I can give ye a tour of th' place. Follow me, little lass!" Foxy said, showing her along.

…

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was quite the joint. It had an indoor carousel, ball pit, arcade games, and different rooms for birthday parties. In the main dining room there was a stage where Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie performed; Foxy worked in Pirate's Cove, an area behind a curtain that was decorated to look like a pirate's cave, fake treasure chests and all.

Mangle worked by the arcade with Marion, the two often serving as the surveillance team- as the cameras were a bit glitchy in some areas. Gold was the manager, working in the office; Springtrap was his business partner- while Gold managed the bills and Freddy managed the business, Springtrap helped in the advertisement and finding ways to boost business.

Chica, when not on stage, was the head chef in the kitchen; working in the kitchen were several little dolls, which everyone called 'Plush Traps', who could only communicate in squeaks. (You have permission to die from cuteness overdose). When she was on-stage, Cupcake- her mechanical partner- filled in on giving orders until she got back.

"Aye! Ye call that a cake?! Give me strength, mun!" Cupcake was shouting, having a thick Scottish accent. "Do it over! We're tryin' to serve the customers, not poison them!"

"Don't mind Cupcake—he tends to get a bit cranky this time of day," Foxy whispered.

"He's cranky EVERY time of the day," Chica scoffed. "Cupcake, calm down. The cake looks fine,"

"But they forgot the sprinkles, lass! How can you serve a birthday cake without sprinkles?!" Cupcake exclaimed. Chica only sighed, while Liz giggled. "Agh! And what be this? A child in th' kitchen? Oi, lassie, th' sign says Staff Only!"

"I'm Liz… I'm going to be staying here for the month," Liz said, nodding in introduction.

"Ahhh, a new roomie, eh? Do ye cook? I bet ye'd be better at it than these shrimps!"

*Clang!* One of the Plush-Traps covered Cupcake's tray with a lid. It then squeaked in defiance, before hopping off the counter and walking off.

Chica sighed, shaking her head. "Here, Liz. You must be hungry," she said, handing the girl a little cupcake (non-mechanical/speaking, of course).

"Thank you," Liz said, and followed Foxy to continue the tour.

Bonnie, when he wasn't performing, worked as the maintenance man- er, bunny- for the Pizzeria. They passed by his workshop, which had blueprints covering the walls. Right now the rabbit-hybrid was sprucing up the gears in a Plush Trap. "There you go, buddy. …But from now on, stay away from the blender, alright?" he said. The Plush Trap nodded with a squeak before leaving.

"Whoa… look at this place," Liz said, walking into the shop and gazing at the blue-prints. "What are you building?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Those are just old blueprints. I hang them up for memories- oh! Hold on, I forgot to give you this!" he opened up a cupboard, taking out a small box; when it opened, there was a mechanical horse riding in a circle as a soft tune played. "It was an old project I started a few weeks ago; while you were recovering, I figured I'd finish it and give it to you as a birthday gift."

Liz smiled, taking the music box. "Oh, thank you…" she paused, watching the horse go round and round. It reminded her of her grandparent's farm, how her mother and father took her there every summer and took her horseback riding…

"I-Is something wrong?"Bonnie began to fidget. "You hate it, don't you? Ugh, I knew I should have used a ballerina instead…!"

"No, the gift is fine! It's just…" Liz sighed. "…I miss my old family…" she then walked off. "Thanks for the tour and everything guys, but I'm going to go back to my room now."

Foxy and Bonnie watched her walk upstairs, their ears bending back in concern. "Old family…?" Bonnie questioned.

"Poor lass must be an orphan," Foxy said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Worse," came a voice, as ATF walked in. "She has a family… they're just not together yet." He then explained to them what he had explained to Liz earlier. "I know it's a lot to take in… but truth is stranger than fan-fiction, right?"

"My head hurts…" Bonnie groaned.

"Kid, did you eat powdered sugar again?" Foxy scoffed.

ATF shook his head, walking off. _They'll learn in time._ He knew.

~5~

Night time was slowly approaching, as Liz sat on the bed, staring out the window. _Mommy… Daddy… Is it true I won't get to see them again until I'm older?_ She wondered.

There came a knock at the door, as ATF entered. "Me again. I'd thought I'd check on you before my shift starts," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Shift?"

ATF beamed. "I'm the night-guard!"

Liz frowned. "That other guy said he was the night-guard…" she noticed his eyes turn violet.

ATF took a deep breath, his hands turning into fists, before he let it out. "…Vincent worked for a man named William Afton. Afton used to be the manager of this place... but he started kidnapping children, thinking the publicity would put the place on the map. 'Everyone likes a landmark with a terrifying history', he said.

"However, the animatronics refused to help him. See, their AI gave them reason to protect children, not harm them. So, Afton hired Vincent to kidnap kids and kill them. The animatronics found out, though, and turned against Afton… but Vincent got away. Now they're suspicious of every security guard that comes to work- Mike and Jeremy ended up fired because they couldn't stop pissing their pants! *ahem* Well, I ended up with the job, and the animatronics trust me because I don't want kids getting hurt either… especially since Purple Man killed one of my closest friends…"

"T-That's horrible!"

"Yeah… I've been trying to hunt him down for months." He then smiled, patting her on the back. "Thankfully I managed to get him before he could hurt you, sis."

"Sis?"

"Sorry- force of habit." He stood up. "Are you going to be okay? If you want, you can stay up with me- I namely just have to watch the security cameras, but I like running around the place. It ticks off the others, but as long as I don't break anything it's alright."

"No thanks… I still need to think all this over."

ATF nodded. "Okay. Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Liz sat on her bed, looking out the window at the moonlight. She wondered if her transformation would affect her werewolf-half… if she could ever change form again.

…

She lied in bed for hours, but was unable to sleep. Around midnight, she felt strange and her head was pounding.

She smelled something just then… down in the kitchen? _Strange. I normally can't smell this far unless I'm Tracker…_ she thought.

There came a shout from downstairs- as thick as the walls were it would be impossible to hear, but to her it sounded like it came from right outside the door. Concerned, she ran out into the dark hall… finding she could also see in the dark now. _Why are all my wolf-senses working now? I can't transform…!_ She wondered.

*Clang!*

"Ow!"

She heard the cry from out in a dining area in the restaurant. Hurrying downstairs she saw what the commotion was about.

ATF was standing there with a frying pan… and in front of him was an 8-foot-tall fox! "Well, if you didn't want to get ker-bonked, you shouldn't have jump-scared me!" the boy was stating matter-of-factly.

"Ye know you're supposed to stay in th' security room! Ye know how we get when we see humans wanderin' about after hours!" the fox responded, and it dawned on Liz that it was Foxy.

"But it's BORING in there…! And Marion keeps blocking the cameras!"

"W-What's going on down here?" Liz stammered, a bit confused.

"Elizabeth!" came a gasp, and Teresa ran out- now an 8-foot-tall cat! Looking around, all but Marion had transformed from hybrids to animalistic robots. "Is everything okay?"

"I… I don't know… my head hurts, and everyone looks different, and…" Liz's head began to pound again.

"It's part of our programming," Marion explained, dropping down from the ceiling. "Every night at midnight, the animatronics change form, and don't change back until 6 AM."

"Am… I going to change too…? Is that why I'm feeling funny?"

"It'll be a few years," ATF stated. "Since you're the first child-animatronic, and since you were originally a werewolf, your genes are kinda clashing. I say by the time you're 18, you'll be able to transform again."

"Whoa, werewolf?! You didn't tell us she was a werewolf!" Bonnie stammered.

"A bit timid around lycans, are we, Bon-Bon?" Springtrap chuckled.

Bonnie blushed. "No… and only my wife can call me 'Bon-Bon'!"

"So I won't transform for another ten years… But, then why are my senses kicking in?" Liz asked. "I can see in the dark, and hear and smell things far away!"

ATF thought for a moment. "Did you suffer any head-injuries during Purple Man's attack, or before?"

Liz shifted. "My foster… well, these people I was forced to live with made me bump my head, and I couldn't transform after that."

"That must be it. Your werewolf-half and human-half got their minds mixed together- you can't transform, but you can still use your wolf instincts." He grinned. "And once your animatronic genes kick in, you're going to be one heck of a badass!"

*BONK!*

Mangle took the frying pan from him and smacked him hard on the head. "Watch your language, she's only nine!"she scolded.

Liz's nose twitched. "I smell something in the kitchen…"

Chica arched an eyebrow. "I'm not cooking anything. What does it smell like?"

"Like… oil?"

Freddy sniffed the air. "I smell it too… C'mon, we'd better check it out."

Freddy, Gold, and Springtrap walked towards the kitchen with Chica. Not two-feet before they were close enough, the doors flung open and a larger, grimier, fierce-looking animatronic burst through with a roar. It looked like Freddy, but all black with a twisted design, several more sharp teeth in its wide jaws and piercing red eyes.

"Holy sh-!" ATF began to gasp; thinking fast he gripped a gem he wore around his neck, and a portal opened. "Liz, get out of here, qu—"

Before he could finish the massive monster lunged forth, knocking him back and the portal closed. It then opened his jaws wide and engulfed ATF head-first, blood splurting everywhere as the boy was swallowed.

Liz screamed in horror. The creature turned to her and began to charge.

There came a snarl as Foxy tackled it, bringing his hook down and tearing at its face. "No one hurts a kid in front o' Foxy an' lives to tell it!" the pirate shouted as he tore at the beast.

There came another growl as yet another animatronic burst out… this one looking like a wolf! "You've GOT to be kidding me!" Bonnie cried as the beast tackled him.

"Hey! Hands off the husband, furball!" Chica shouted, then threw a tray that had Cupcake on it.

"If anyone's gonna be bitin' off heads, it's gonna be me!" Cupcake exclaimed as he soared through the air, and chomped down on the wolf's tail, causing it to howl and spin around in a frenzy!

"Liz- this way, c'mon!" Teresa said, picking up the child and carrying her away from the chaos.

They ran down a hallway, and Liz saw several more little rooms reserved for birthday parties, an arcade filled with different games, and some bathrooms on each side. Teresa took her into a room next to the arcade, which had several ticket-games and a ball pit.

"In here, hide!" Teresa whispered, putting her in the ball-pit. "Stay still, and don't make a sound." She then ran up the plastic stairs, hiding up by the large slide.

Liz lay still. All seemed quiet, but her wolf-hearing picked up sounds of struggles out in the main dining room. She cringed with every painful howl, ferocious roar, and metal rip she had to hear.

She paused then, hearing something else coming down the hall. "T-Teresa… I-I hear something…!" she whispered.

"I hear it… Stay down, I'm checking it out." The cat animatronic replied, then leaped up- using her claws to attach to the ceiling and climb over; her neck then stretched out to look in the hall.

Something dropped down in her line of vision and she was about to claw its eyes out. "Whoa! It's me! It's me!" Marion gasped.

Teresa breathed a sigh of relief, and she and Marion lowered themselves down from the ceiling. "Thank goodness… Don't scare me like that!"

"Where's the kid? Is she alright?"

"She's fi-"

Something then shot out of the dark and grabbed Marion by the neck. Teresa cried out and grabbed her, trying to pull her back, and saw a pair of long, dangly arms stretched out and leading back down to yet another twisted animatronic, this one looking like Foxy but with more teeth.

Another animatronic came from behind and grabbed Teresa; it looked like Chica, and there was another that looked like Bonnie, both of them as monstrous and twisted as the others. Teresa let out a fierce screech and clawed her attacker in the face while pouncing on the other; Marion managed to rope her arms around the twisted Foxy's head and twist it backwards.

There was a howl as Mangle dropped from the ceiling, attacking the twisted Chica when it tried to attack Teresa again. She clawed open its chest, finding it was hollow save for a few jutting spikes. "They're springlock suits!" she cried.

"Dammit- I thought we stopped making those after the last 9 employees died!" Teresa snapped, breaking an ear off the twisted Bonnie.

"We never made them this ugly though!" Marion sneered, punching the twisted Foxy in the snout before it threw her into the wall.

The twisted animatronics continued their assault; despite their best efforts, Teresa, Mangle and Marion were getting overpowered. Liz watched from the ball pit, beyond terrified. _I've got to help… but what can I do?!_ She wondered; the monsters were blocking the exit.

' _Duh! You sneak out and do something!'_ came a voice in her head.

 _What the… T-Tracker?! Is that you?!_

' _No. I'm Liz… YOU'RE Tracker!'_

 _What?!_

' _Our minds got mixed up, remember? You're stuck in my body, but you've still got your senses!'_

 _Can I transform then?_

' _No way! If you try to change, your instincts won't be as strong. I know you're scared—trust me, I'm freaking out too- but you're still strong, quick, and can turn invisible!'_

 _But…_

' _No 'buts' about it! You may be stuck as a human, but you've still got a werewolf's heart! And Dad always said werewolves never let their fear stop them from fighting! Now use that tracking instinct and go find help!'_

Liz, now to be referred to as Tracker, nodded and peeked out of the ball-pit. She saw the three twisted animatronics beginning to gain the upper hand. Taking a deep breath and getting her act together, she stood up. "HEY! Over here you ugly sons of bitches!" she shouted.

The twisted monsters looked over.

"Yeah! I'm talking to you, you bunch of… you bunch of… (what was that word Pugs always used?)… Ignorpotomases!"

The monsters roared and charged after her in rage, despite having no idea what 'ignorpotomases' meant (the definition being 'someone stupid', for those of you who don't know). The nine-year-old ducked back into the ball pit.

"LIZ!" The three female robots screamed as the monsters leaped into the pit, balls flying everywhere, the net being torn, the slide dented and clawed.

"Shh…" a voice whispered, and they looked over… watching as the child appeared for a moment, gave a wink, before turning invisible.

"W-What…?" Mangle gasped.

"No time to explain- hurry and get back to the others!"

The trio looked at each other, but nodded. Marion, who got the worst of the damage, had to be carried by Mangle and Teresa as they retreated down the hall.

Tracker peeked back into the room, seeing that the monsters were getting restless in their search, and were quickly learning that their prey was no longer in the ball pit. "Yoo-hoo, over here!" she called, getting their attention.

They ran out and Tracker headed down into one of the dining rooms, leading them the opposite direction from where the female hybrids went. She ducked under a table and turned invisible as the monsters barged in.

She went over to the doorway, waiting until they were on the other side of the room. "Your mamas were scrap metal!" she shouted, before running into the hall and turning invisible once again, ducking into the arcade as they came running out. She then took off her shoe and threw it far over their heads, making it hit one of the bathroom doors- sure enough, they ran in that direction.

With the beasts distracted she ran back into the dining area.

It was worse than she thought. The wolf was throwing the other animatronics around. Springtrap was trying to smash its head in with a chair, but it only angered the beast. The twisted Fredbear had somehow overpowered Foxy and was now beating up Freddy; Gold was helping a wounded Chica behind the counter with an unconscious Bonnie, Teresa and the others tending to injuries. Cupcake lay off to the side, twitching with broken circuits.

Tracker looked at the wolf as it threw Springtrap into Gold, making the two fall on their friends. _Time to show that creep what a real werewolf is made of!_ She thought, remaining invisible and running forth.

She jumped on its back and grabbed it by the ears, using her strength to yank them out of their circuits; the creature jerked around, swiping at the unseen attacker; she leaped off and then kicked its legs out from beneath, making it fall on its back.

With the opponent down, Springtrap and Gold got back on their feet and attacked.

Tracker then turned to attack the twisted Fredbear, but paused. Freddy, sitting on the ground, watched as the monster began to twitch and jerk, as if having some sort of malfunction… and suddenly its head blew off!

Out of the hole climbed ATF… his face ripped, he only had one arm… and once he was out he had no legs. Blood was seeping out of the evil animatronic… but flooding back to him. "Yo! Someone pry off this thing's arms, legs, and ass- mine are still stuck inside it!" he shouted, as if being horribly dismembered didn't faze him.

"W-What the…?" Tracker gasped, the shock causing her to become visible.

Freddy gave a jolt. "Whoa! How'd you…?" he gasped.

There came a roar as the other three monsters burst into the room. The wolf threw Gold and Springtrap off, but the two kept on their feet. "I'll take Fang-Face, you guys take the Three Stooges," Springtrap said.

"Dude, you just, like, named two of my favorite shows," ATF chuckled.

Springtrap glared and pointed at the headless monster Fredbear. "Just focus on saving your own ass! Liz, you get outta here!"

The three then attacked the monsters; Tracker than over to ATF, helping him tear apart the rest of the animatronic. Prying open the limbs and pelvis, chunks of flesh and access blood slipped out and reformed into the rest of ATF's body. He then stood up, opening a portal. "Alright Liz, you need to-"

An arm shot out just then and grabbed Tracker by the heel. The twisted Foxy made a screeching sound, opening its maw wide as it began to drop the child down. She screamed; the other animatronics were either injured, unconscious, or being held back by their offenders.

ATF's eyes went wide… then turned violent. "Put my sister down you GOD-FORSAKEN RUSTED PRICK!" he screamed as his hair grew, claws extended out of his fingers, and his teeth turned sharp.

"Oh shit, they woke up Fluffy!" Springtrap gasped.

"They're scrap metal now!" Gold exclaimed.

Fluffy opened a new portal, sticking his claws through; the twisted Foxy jerked as said claws jutted through his throat and claws downward, slicing his body in half; Tracker was dropped and hurried over to Freddy as Fluffy attacked the wolf.

The wolf tried to bite him, but its teeth didn't even break skin before Fluffy was impaling it through the eyes, grabbing its arm and ripping it clean off. He then turned to the twisted Chica and jammed the arm down its throat, before picking her up and throwing her into the twisted Bonnie.

Everyone watched as Fluffy mercilessly dismembered the manic animatronic monsters. By the time he was finished, their parts were littered all over.

He then turned to the good animatronics… but still had that killer look in his eye. "Fuck- Fluffy! Wait…!" Freddy cried as their night-guard rushed forth.

"STOP!" Tracker shouted, stepping in Fluffy's path.

Fluffy stopped on a dime, looking down at her. He then knelt down. "…You okay, sis?"he asked, rubbing her head.

"Yes. I'm okay… what… what happened to you?"

Fluffy looked at the ground. "…this is my dark side… When that creature was trying to kill you… well, lets just say no one who's ever tried to kill a child in my sight lived to tell it."

"Why are you attacking the others?"

"…once I start killing I can't stop- but I never kill children."

"How can you change back?"

"Hugging always helps… otherwise I just sleep."

Tracker then hugged him. Immediately he returned back to normal. He blinked several times, looking around at the damage around the restaurant. "…Okay if anyone asks, this happened BEFORE my shift started,"

~5~

Once the other animatronics were back on their feet and their injuries healed, Bonnie took a good look at a few pieces of their attackers. He sneered. "Figures," he then held up a piece with a label:

AFTON ENTERPRISES INC.

(All Rights Reserved)

"Afton…?" Tracker asked.

"William Afton… He and Vincent worked together. Vincent would design the machines, but Will would have them built." Bonnie explained, then kicked the head of his evil doppelganger. "These messed-up mechs must have been their last resort when we got them fired."

"So they built these things to kill you guys, huh?"

"Us, kids, anyone who takes their parking space…" ATF said with a shrug.

"Vincent and William weren't exactly the kind of business men you'd trust to build a family-friendly restaurant." Gold scoffed. "But once we got rid of them, they were never heard from again."

"…Especially the first time Will met Fluffy."

"He made Gold bite down on a kid's head! You think I was gonna let him get away with that?!" ATF sneered.

"Made you?" Tracker asked Gold.

"We used to be remote-controlled animatronics… But once Bonnie made us AI, we destroyed the remotes, their blueprints, and our manual-control chips so no one could take away our willpower," Chica said, putting an arm around her husband's shoulders.

"Ah, it was only a three-week process… no sweat." Bonnie said with a shrug.

"Well, at least everything is alright now, tonight. Lets incinerate these parts and get some sleep. We can close the place tomorrow to repair the damages," Freddy said.

Everyone agreed and went to bed.

Save for ATF, who was led back to the monitor room. "Why can't I sleep? I slaughtered those things!" he demanded.

"Your shift ain't over yet," Gold said, then left.

ATF groaned, making a face-plant on the desk.

…

Freddy and Teresa took Tracker up to her room. "So, Liz… how did you manage to turn invisible?" Teresa asked.

"It's a special power of mine. Werewolves in my family often have them," the child replied, though seemed downhearted. "I really miss them…"

Freddy and Teresa looked at each other. "Lizzy… Freddy and I were talking earlier, and we were wondering… would you like to live here with us? Be part of our family?"

She looked at them. "Seriously?"

"Well, of course… I mean, once your animatronic side begins to show, someone will have to walk you through the basics." Freddy said. "Plus…we want to learn more about you. You're quite a kid,"

Tracker smiled. "I'll stay, but on one condition. You have to call me Tracker- just until I can transform again,"

"If you want, 'Tracker'," Teresa said, trying out the name. She gave Tracker a kiss on the head before turning off the lamp.

Tracker lied down in bed, drifting to sleep, surrounded by the plushies ATF gave her.

~5~

A month later, Tracker had adjusted to her time at the pizzeria. With her sharp senses, she helped ATF with the monitors- often she would watch the screens while her 'big brother' ran around the pizzeria.

The nine-year-old sat down with him at one of the tables late one Halloween night, looking out the window as kids in costumes passed by; the two were required to be extra careful tonight, as teenagers liked to try and break into the establishment for the holiday hijinks.

She saw a couple kids dressed as werewolves running by, and she sighed. "Still miss your family, huh?" ATF asked quietly.

"Yeah… How long before I see them again?"

He shrugged. "Hard to say- I think you're gonna be all grown up."

She sighed once more, resting her face on her arms.

ATF leaned forth. "You know, Track… I don't have a family here, either."

She looked at him. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"I was sent back in time, just like you. I was sent clear to the year 1935- way before anyone I knew was born. I was so used to being around my sister that I felt alone and afraid. If I weren't immortal and ageless, I would be too old to even remember them. Sometimes I forget things we did together, and I get scared that someday I'd forget her name- but my heart never forgets, and something always reminds me of her."

"And her memory was what made you overcome your fear?"

"That…" he reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and showing an old black and white photograph with him and a group of boys. "And I met some new friends…"

Several more folds in the wallet dropped down. Tracker gawked, seeing him with various old-school cartoon characters. "Is that you and Mickey Mouse?!"

"Oh yeah." He pointed to the first photo. "This is me with the East Side Kids- I met their leader, Muggs, back in 1935 and took me under his wing. We got into all sorts of shenanigans in the 1940's in the real world,"

Tracker cocked her head. "Real world…?"

"Reality, as in the 'Anti-Tooniverse'," ATF opened a small portal, giving a view of the real world.

She arched an eyebrow. "You lived there?"

"Yeah.. But now I live here. And as the years pass by, well, I just keep making more friends- some stay, some go, but I always remember them… even if I can't remember anything about myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I have no other memories outside of that with my sister. I don't know who my parents are, where I grew up- all I remember is that my full name is Ezekiel Joshua Zechariah, I'm 13, and I was born at the end of July. When I first came to the toon-world, I changed my name- namely for privacy reasons." He looked out the window. "At least you remember who you grew up with."

"That's so sad! How can you handle not knowing who your real parents are?"

ATF only gave her a small grin, holding up his wallet once more. "I remember the family I've already gained."

There came a small crash from the kitchen.

"Those would be the teenagers… C'mon, lets go toss them out before they wake up Cup-Crank."

Tracker chuckled, and they walked out.

…

By 6 AM the next morning, Tracker was drifting to sleep at the monitors. Freddy came in, and had to shake his head grinning. "I think we need to find a new job position for you, hon. The graveyard shift isn't good for a little cub like yourself," he said.

"We only buried ONE teenager!" ATF scoffed, walking in covered in dirt and holding a shovel. Freddy gave him a look. "…We left his head above the surface." Freddy continued to give him the look. "*sigh* I'll go dig him up… (I was gonna do it at sunrise anyway),"

"I can h-handle it…" Tracker said, stifling a yawn. "Werewolves are nocturnal… this is normal… for… me… zzzzzz…" her head made a face-plant on the desk as she started to snore.

Freddy scooped her up in his arms, carrying her up to her bedroom and tucking her into bed; he closed the curtains so the sunlight wouldn't get in her face. "Sleep well, Tracker."

"…night… daddy…"

Freddy paused and looked at her, but she was still asleep. He walked out of the room, but shook his head. Maybe it was just a slip of the tongue.

…

Later, when Tracker woke up, she recalled her own words. _Did I really just say that…?_ She wondered.

True, since she moved in, the Fazbears had been more than hospitable. Teresa even talked about having her enrolled in school!

But was it because they were like a family, or reminded her of her own family?

 _No, no… I'm just tired from staying up with ATF so much. It won't happen again… It won't. Happen. Again._

~5~

Six weeks later…

It happened again.

During another attack.

Tracker was on her way home from school. The town of Hurricane was roughly small, the pizzeria only three blocks away from the school. With the winter season around the corner, the days had grown short, the sun setting behind the mountains in the distance, casting a shadow over the town.

She walked with ATF, who got out of middle school. "…And you've been to HOW many schools?" she asked.

"…About 36… I think… I do know I had to retake math class a lot." ATF was saying… then suddenly flinched and fell to the ground, a blade sticking out of the back of his head.

Tracker shrieked and looked over, seeing a pair of clowny faces in the shadows. One was female with red hair, the other bald with a party hat but looking unfinished. She turned to run but her path was blocked by a mechanical ballerina, and another Freddy animatronic that was white and pink.

"Well, well, well, Funtime, who do we have here?" the ballerina asked.

"Well, Ballora, I do believe it's the new kid living at the Fazbear place," Funtime Freddy said with a wicked grin.

Tracker tried to turn invisible and sneak away, but was caught by Ennard. "Nice try, kid! But our sensors detect heat!" he cackled.

"Circus Baby, you do your thing. Ennard, see if you can KEEP their night-guard's skin on this time!" Ballora ordered.

"YOU GET AWAY FROM HER!" came a snarl as Mangle leaped forth, kicking Ennard in the face and knocking him away from Tracker.

"Well if it isn't our old 'Funtime Foxy'…" Funtime sneered. "You're looking better since they scrapped ya!"

"I've had a few upgrades!" Mangle then swung her arms out, extending them and making them claw all four enemies across the faces. She then pulled the knife out of ATF's head, his wound quickly healing.

"Ugh… correction- I'm gonna have to learn math all over again…" ATF groaned.

"Open a portal and get Tracker out of here!"

"Not so fast!" Circus Baby shouted, and suddenly a giant metallic claw shot out of her abdomen and grabbed Tracker around the waist, pulling her forth! Within the robot's chest were spinning spikes!

Tracker gripped onto the rod and tried to break it, but it was pulling too fast.

"SIS!" ATF cried, his eyes turning violet and he prepared to pounce-

There was a roar as suddenly Freddy ran forth, grabbing Baby's claw and ripping it out. He then punched her face in. The rest of the animatronics charged forth next, attacking the evil animatronics.

Tracker tried to get out of the midst of the brawl, but was caught by Ennard… who ripped her arm clean off! She shrieked as she saw the wires in her arm, but also blood seeping out of the socket! "Oh darn, I ripped your skin- and I bet I would have looked so good in it!"

*SKISH!*

Claws stuck out through is face as ATF used his claws, midway through transformation. He scooped up Tracker and opened a portal. "BONNIE! C'MON!" he shouted, and they ran through.

"We'll handle these guys! You go with Tracker!" Springtrap said as he, Mangle, Gold, Foxy, and Chica throttled their opponents.

Freddy and Teresa ran through the portal and into the clinic side of the pizzeria; Marion lowered down from the ceiling. "What happened?" she gasped.

"They ripped off Tracker's arm- I need fresh wires, surgical tools, and a blood donor." Bonnie said. He turned to ATF. "Can you donate any?"

"I can't! After Woodstock, my blood's no good!" ATF replied.

"Use mine!" Freddy said. "It's the same type!"

"Alright…" Bonnie sighed, as he and Marion prepared for the procedure.

"M-My arm…!" Tracker stammered, going into shock. "I… I don't feel good…"

Teresa rubbed her head, holding her (still attached) hand. "Don't worry sweetie, we're here with you! We're gonna see you through this!" she assured.

"I'm scared… Mommy, I'm so scared…! Daddy, I don't want to die…!"

"You're not gonna die, you'll be alright, I promise!" Freddy assured as he stood close by.

Marion put an oxygen mask over Tracker, having her breathe in knock-out gas. "Don't leave me… Mommy, Daddy, don't leave me…!"

"We won't sweetie… we're right here with you…!" Teresa was saying, but her voice sounded far away as Tracker's vision went dark.

~5~

When Tracker woke up… well she was surprised to see a stranger in her room!

Sitting by her bed was a wolf-hybrid- he had teal-green hair, wore sunglasses, fingerless gloves, and a sleeveless leather jacket over ragged clothes. He was reading a magazine before he noticed she was awake; he didn't say anything, but gave a nod in a 'What's up?' fashion.

"W-Who are you…?" Tracker asked.

He reached into his pocket, handing her a note…

" _My name is Alf Wolfe. ATF had me designed while you were put under surgery; he took on the new job harassing the animatronics at the Sister Location so they wouldn't attack you anymore. They put me in charge of his night-guard position while he's away, but he also wanted me to protect you."_

"Why can't you talk?"

He handed her another note. _"There was no room for a voice-chip."_

"Oh." Tracker got up, looking at the calendar… seeing it was already the middle of December! "I was out for a whole month?!"

Alf nodded.

Tracker walked out of the room, Alf following. She walked downstairs, seeing all the animatronic hybrids setting up Christmas decorations. "Tracker!" Bonnie exclaimed, sliding down a ladder and rushing over. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine… Who WERE those guys? And why was I out for so long?" Tracker asked.

"They were from the Sister Location. It was built a few years ago," Mangle explained, bitterly. "I used to work there… before they started scrapping me for parts. I was found by Foxy and brought here and repaired, and they were shut down when Circus Baby killed a child behind-the-scenes of their last show. They were loyal to Afton, while I wasn't."

"That's why we took her in," Gold said. "She not only wanted to get back at Afton, but also wanted to see to it those animatronics were dealt with. …Of course, since then, they've been after us."

"What happened to them? …Alf said ATF was harassing them?"

"Oh yeah. The kid is going around the place driving them crazy… Last week he flooded the scooping room with shaving cream and short-circuited every generator in the place!" Chica chuckled.

"With that lad around, their brains will short-circuit before th' year is out!" Foxy quipped.

"It's a surprise the same hasn't happened to us yet," Springtrap scoffed.

Tracker looked around. "Where's D… Freddy and Teresa?" she asked, awkwardly.

"In the office," Gold said, pointing in the direction while helping Marion set up a Christmas tree.

Tracker walked in, seeing Freddy and Teresa in mid-work. "Oh, Tracker! Are you feeling okay, sweetie?" Teresa asked, walking over. "Did you meet Alf? ATF had him made for you,"

"I know, he gave me the note…" Tracker shifted, not knowing how to bring up her next choice of words. "Um… listen… about what I said a while ago… before I passed out…"

Freddy and Teresa looked at each other, then back at her. "Go on," Freddy coaxed.

Tracker rubbed her arm, feeling her face blushed. She felt so embarrassed bringing this up! "It's just… well… um…" her words were stuck. Her mind couldn't piece together the right sentence.

Teresa walked over, putting her hands on her shoulders. "Tracker… It's okay. You're part of our family now," she assured her. "You can call us your parents if you want- even if it's just temporary." She smiled. "I need to get used to being called a mother anyway,"

"W-Why?"

"Well… because we're expecting a baby of our own," Teresa patted her shoulder. "And… I bet it would be nice for him-or-her to have a big sister around,"

"M-Me? A bit sister?" Tracker was astounded. Back in her own time, she was always known for being the youngest sibling, so this was new for her! "Gee, I-I don't know… I mean, if you two are already going to have a baby, I shouldn't…"

"We'd love it if you would," Freddy said with a smile. "What do you say, Tracker? Would you like us to be your parents? Because we'd love you for a daughter,"

Tracker felt her eyes water up, and she smiled and hugged the two. "Mom… Dad….!"

The two parents looked at each other, smiled, and continued to embrace their [first] child.

Alf watched from the doorway before slipping off to the side. A portal opened… and ATF walked through, covered in silly string and peanut butter. "Well, the Sister Location bots won't be up to any trouble for a while now," he chuckled. He looked at his animatronic. "…So, she said yes?"

Alf nodded.

ATF grinned. "…Then things are going according to plan." He peeked into the room, smiling at the sight. _Congrats on your new family, sis… Just wait, it's going to get bigger in time._

~5~

' _A family is not bound by blood, but by love.'_

~5~

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, big sis ^^**


End file.
